The Will To Live
by piper-tolkien
Summary: At the end of New Moon, Alice finds out that Seth Clearwater is actually her mate and leaves Jasper out in the cold snowy field. Now Jasper has spent two long years searching the far corners of the earth, until he happens upon a dying young man, Harry Potter, to be exact; in Surrey, England. Harry Potter is Jasper's mate. Can Jasper and Harry learn to trust and love each other?SLAS
1. Prologue

The Will to Live

SUMMARY: At the end of Eclipse, Alice finds out that Seth Clearwater is actually her mate and leaves Jasper out in the cold snowy field. Now Jasper has spent two long years searching Surrey, England, until he happens upon a dying young man, Harry Potter, to be exact. Harry Potter is Jasper's mate. Can Jasper and Harry learn to trust and love each other? SLASH

A/N: I have never written a Jasper/ Harry pairing before, but I had always thought that they were more compatible for each other Please leave a review and I will try to get another chapter out within the next few days.

WARNINGS: THIS STORY IS NOT FOR THE FAINT HEART! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. SLASH BETWEEN JASPER/HARRY. Past abuse (on Harry's part) attempted self-harm and suicide (maybe, not sure if I'll put that in there if I do it'll also be on Harry's part.) VOLDEMORT IS DEAD, AND THE LIGHT WON!

Prologue

*Jasper's POV*

After all those years of searching for a mate, I found a singer instead, and her name is Alice Cullen. We were adopted by the Cullen family a few years back but now…Now Alice has found her mate, in the form of a shape-shifter. His name is Seth Clearwater and after Seth got hurt trying to protect _Isabella_and _Edward_ she was inclined to help him; she was drawn to him like mates always are.

Alice told me what had happened after everything was over and that she had a vision about a boy that would need me like I needed him; he is my mate and that I would find him in Surrey, England. "Not a lot of vampires find their true mates Jasper, but in two years' time you will. His name is Harry Potter and when you find him he will be on the brink of death. Even after you turn him into a vampire there will be hardships to overcome. He will be suicidal after he finds out that he is a vampire but only you can keep him from the darkness that wants to consume him."

She also told me that Seth was her mate. I could remember to this very day; two years later; how my world came crashing down around me and how she left me there in that field with snow falling all around me. I remember the heartbreak and the total shock that I was in. It took nearly five hours to come to terms with the fact that Alice moved on and was never coming back. Literally, emotionally, and physically. Once I realized that I packed my things as fast as possible and got on a plane for New England.

Now two years later after looking all over Surrey; I finally have the information that I need to find my mate. As it turns out he is only two blocks away from where I am now. It was after midnight here so I used my vampire speed to get me to #4 Privet Drive. Once there was an over powering smell of blood coming from an upstairs bedroom, specifically the only one that had bars on it. Jumping onto the tree that was close to the widow with the bars on it, I quickly climbed it and peered inside. There on the floor was a boy, malnourished, and beaten to the brink of death. The instant I smelt his blood I knew that he was my mate. Anger boiled in me like never before, because the fact that my mate was almost dead and that someone did this to him. Breaking the bars off the window, smashing the window open I quickly jumped into the room.

I stopped for a brief second to listen to see if anyone else was in the house. It seems that my instincts were correct; no one else was in the house but I could smell the stench of death coming from downstairs. Not bothering to investigate what was down stairs I crouched down to where the boy was by the door of the room, his pulse was getting fainter as time passed on. I needed to act quickly. Turning his head to face me, "What's your name?" I asked softly

"Harry Potter," he replied just as softly.

"I can save you Harry, but you have to tell me if you want to be saved."

A small hand gripped my shirt tight and I looked into the most beautiful emerald green eyes that pleaded with me. "Please help me," I nodded and then bit into all of his main arteries. Afterwards I picked him up, jumped out of the window and ran as fast as my vampire speed could carry me to the forest right outside of Surrey.

During the next three days I was in contact with Carlisle Cullen to see if I could bring my mate to Forks, Washington. Of course he said yes, that Alice had already predicted this outcome and was on the way to bring us back. Apparently Alice had bought a small but convenient jet plane that could take us from the forest to my old house in Forks, Washington.

Also over the course of the three days I watched over Harry like a mother hen, which was a new thing for me all together. I just hope that I got over the mother hen stage after Harry has completed his transformation. Ever since I started his transformation I have put Harry into a deep sleep, so that way he wouldn't be awake for the pain.

On the third day around noon time Alice called me on my old cell phone that the Cullen's had originally given me. "Please tell me you picked a forest that has a field in it so I can land this thing?!"

"Yes, it's about 2.5 miles away due North of us," But before I could say anything else the line went dead. Fifteen minutes later I could hear the plane, so I picked up my mate and ran to the field where the small jet plane would be landing. Five minutes after we arrived to the field Alice was descending the jet close enough so that I could hop on with my mate without any trouble.

Once inside Alice maneuvered the plane back into the sky, and at this time I noticed that Seth was in the cockpit with Alice. I knew then and there that I would not live with the Cullen's anymore once we arrived at Forks. I immediately started to plan out a small cottage that I could build about two miles from their home. Checking my watch I noted that my mate would be awake and thirsty by the time we get to the Cullen residence.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Where is the boy, or should I say the body?" Headmaster Albus Dumbledore asked as soon as the door to his office was shut and locked behind him with a privacy spell around the office. Albus had just got back from the Ministry of Magic to alert the media that Harry Potter had gone missing and was presumed dead. Now he was here to get conformation that Harry Potter was indeed dead.

There sitting upon Albus' desk was a black hooded figure. With a slight tremble going down the figure's back the figure answered in a man's voice, "I don't know sir,".

In a snap second Albus Dumbledore went from simply curious to absolutely furious. "What do you mean you don't know?!"

"What I meant to say is that there was more than enough blood loss on the floor that the boy could not have survived but when I got back not just the boy's body was gone but those of the family were gone as well."

"What do you mean when you got back?! Never mind, this will never do. Avada Kedavra!"

The spell hit the figure before he could utter another word. Walking up to the figure, Albus raised the man's hood to see who it was for the man began changing after the killing curse hit him. Gasping Albus threw down the hood and walked out of his office into his chambers cursing himself all the way. Ronald Weasley lay dead on the office desk.

*Harry's POV*

"Alice do you have any blood stowed away on this jet?" I heard him ask. I would recognize that voice anywhere, the man that saved me. The burning sensation had finally gone away except for in my throat but it was tolerable, but I noticed that I didn't have the need to breathe. _If I don't need to breathe then am I in heaven?_

"I stored some animal blood in the cabinet above where your mate's feet are. There is enough there to last until we get back." The girl named Alice answered.

_Animal blood, what do they need animal blood for? _

Opening my eyes, I saw the most handsome man that I had ever seen in my entire life. He had shoulder length dirty blonde hair with concern marring his features. When he noticed that I was awake he handed me a bottle with red liquid in it that smelt heavenly.

"Drink it all, it'll help with the burning sensation in your throat." The handsome man said with a deep southern accent that I had only seen in movies.

"How…?"

"Just drink and then we will get to the questions afterwards." Then he smiled the most amazing smile.

As I drank down the heavenly liquid I also gave notice that my eye sight was better than ever before and my heart wasn't beating anymore. That must mean that I was a vampire….Vampire?! Then it all came back to me, the gun going off and a hooded man beating me to the brink of death. Then some time during the night when I was about to give up hope the man that just spoke to me asked me if I still wanted to live.

I must have been done with the drink a while ago and was staring off into space because the next thing I know is that the bottle is out of my hand and I am being gently shaken with Mr. Handsome calling my name.

"I am sorry. I was thinking."

"About…?" Mr. Handsome inquired.

"The fact that you saved my life and now I am a vampire."


End file.
